


Falling For You || Treebros ||

by gracie_makes_an_entrance



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Bisexual Evan Hansen, Bisexual Zoe Murphy, F/F, Gay Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Gay Jared Kleinman, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lesbian Alana Beck, M/M, Multi, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Treebros, Trees
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 10,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracie_makes_an_entrance/pseuds/gracie_makes_an_entrance
Summary: Evan Hansen felt like there was no hope left. Everything terrible in his life was crushing him to point he couldn't breathe. Just when he was about to end it all, a certain boy with long hair passed by.
Relationships: Alana Beck/Zoe Murphy, Connor Murphy & Zoe Murphy, Evan Hansen & Jared Kleinman, Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy, Jared Kleinman & Connor Murphy
Comments: 22
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi- I just got an ao3 acc so I'm very new to this- I've written stuff before, just not on ao3- so forgive me if the tags are weird or something-  
> This story is also on quotev and wattpad- so y e a h  
> Trigger Warnings for this story: suicide attempts, self harm, anxiety, depression, bullying
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

3rd Person POV

Evan couldn't handle this anymore. Everything, school, his anxiety, his loneliness, it was all just crushing him to the point where he couldn't breathe. Today was the day, finally, where he wouldn't have to go through it anymore. 

As he scaled the branches of the tree, he stared out at the view of the orchard, thinking. In the back of his mind he knew his mother, maybe Jared, would be upset, but he hoped they would just forget. He wasn't something to be dwelled upon for too long. 

He eventually made it to the tallest branch that would support his body weight long enough for him to grow the balls to let go. He sat there for a moment, watching the sunset. The warm, golden ray of light that it produced shone on Evan's face. He relished in the feeling, since it would be the last time he would experience it. He felt hot tears trickle out of his closed eyes and fall down his face. He opened his eyes once more as he gripped the branch above him to steady himself. This was it. No more Evan Hansen. 

Connor was pissed. He had gotten into another fight with his family. God, he hated having to even call them 'family'. His dad was an asshole to him all the time, his mom was constantly disappointed in him, and his sister hated him. But to be fair, he couldn't really blame them. He was just the druggie. The freak. The school shooter. That's all he would ever be to anyone. 

He had stormed out of the house immediately after the fight. He stomped down the road until he reached a familiar sight. The orchard he always went to with his family when he was little. It was like heaven to him. Away from his family -- away from people in general -- and it had this peaceful energy that was always there to calm him down. It was abandoned, and he probably wasn't supposed to go in it, but who cares? 

He jumped the gate at the main entrance of the orchard, sighing. Finally. He could clear his head. He began slowly walking through the field, which was now totally untouched, seeing as the grass was up to his knees. He took a deep breath, scanning some of the trees that outlined the field. As he was looking, something specific caught his eye in one of the trees. Taking a few steps closer, Connor realized, the thing he saw in the tree was a guy. And the closer he looked, it looked the guy was about to fucking jump out of the tree. Connor froze. What should he do? The guy hadn't noticed Connor's presence yet, and he was slowly edging his way off the branch. Connor had to do something. Anything!

"Wait!" Connor shouted. But it was too late. The guy was plummeting to the ground.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Suicide attempt

3rd Person POV

Evan stared at the ground below him, stomping down every urge to just climb down and go home. He swallowed nervously, gripping the branch above him. He needed to do this. The pain needed to stop. He just had to convince himself to do it. 

No one would miss you.

All you ever do is bring people you love down.

You have no friends, other than maybe Jared, so no one will notice if you're gone.

That was all Evan needed or wanted to hear. With tears streaming down his face, he let go of the branch. He felt himself fall out of the tree and the air rushed past him as he plummeted towards the ground. He was finally free.

...or so he thought.

Evan felt himself hit the ground, but he didn't feel... dead. He only felt an aching pain in his arm before it went totally numb. He opened his eyes slowly, and saw he was the ground below the tree he jumped from. Definitely not dead. 

Connor panicked as he ran over to the boy. He kneeled beside him, gently shaking him. As he took a closer look, he realized it was that kid that he saw in the halls sometimes. Hansen...? Evan Hansen? That sounded right.

"Hey, Hansen, you okay?" Connor asked nervously. The smaller boy whimpered before looking up at Connor.

"C-Connor?" He asked softly. Connor nodded gently. "Why- H-how long have you been here?" Evan murmured nervously.

"Long enough to see you jump out of that damn tree." Connor replied. Evan's eyes widened slightly as he realized Connor witnessed him jumping from the tree. "Are you like... hurt? You fell from a really high place." Connor asked.

"I-I can't feel my arm.." Evan mumbled. Connor leaned over and examined Evan's arm, and sure enough, it looked pretty well crushed. 

"Oh shit. Hansen, we need to get you to a hospital, now." Connor said, urgently scooping the smaller boy up in his arms. He carried Evan to the entrance and- fuck. He didn't have the car. "Hansen, I think I have to call an ambulance." He sighed. Evan nodded reluctantly. 

Connor called an ambulance to where they were and the boys waited. Evan looked up at Connor nervously.

"C-Connor?" Evan asked. Connor hummed in response. "I'm sorry..."

"Why are you sorry?"

"I'm sorry that you had to- like- see me trying t-to- y'know-"

"Its okay, Hansen. I'm glad I was here to help you."

"O-okay..." 

A few moments of silence passed.

"Hansen?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Why did you do it?"

"Wh-what?"

"Why did you try to..." Connors voice trailed off.

"U-um..." Evan stammered, looking away nervously, wincing at the pain in his arm. "I-I just... I felt so... alone? And j-just- I figured, if-if I just did it, if I just killed myself, n-no one would miss me, a-and-" He paused, looking away.

"Hansen.." Connor trailed off, not wanting to say anymore. 

Soon enough, they heard sirens in the distance.

"C-Connor?"

"Mhm?"

"U-um... how I broke m-my arm.. can it just... stay between us..? I don't w-want anyone kn-knowing that I-"

"No one will know, Hansen. I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks, Connor." Evan smiled weakly as the ambulance pulled up to the entrance of the orchard.

"Don't mention it." Connor mumbled as Evan got put into the ambulance. The ambulance drove away, leaving Connor in a cloud of dust. He watched as the ambulance drove away and turned the corner. He shoved his hands in his pockets and trudged home, promising himself he'd make sure to talk to Evan tomorrow if he was at school.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: None

3rd Person POV

Connor trudged home that evening, sighing. Without even sparing a glance to his family, Connor went up to his room and locked the door. It's not like they wanted to talk to him anyway. 

He sat on his bed, staring at his phone. He should probably text that poor Hansen kid and find out how he's doing. Then again, how was he supposed to reach him? It's not like he had his phone number. Reluctantly, Connor opened his Instagram and searched up 'Evan Hansen'. A few accounts came up, but as Connor scrolled he found a profile with the username Evan.Hansen17 with a picture of Evan by a tree. What the shitting fuck? Did this kid have some sort of spiritual connection to trees-? Regardless, he clicked on the profile and sent him a dm.

Connoravirus: hey

Connor reluctantly pressed send, waiting for a response. He followed Evan while he waited. When he clicked back on messages, his message had a Seen notification underneath it. 

Evan.Hansen17: Typing...

He had been typing for at least two minutes now. What could he possibly be typing? Connor was startled out of his thoughts as Zoe banged on his door.

"CONNOR!" She shouted. "COME DOWNSTAIRS FOR DINNER!" Connor rolled his eyes.

"I'M NOT HUNGRY!" He shouted back.

"MOM AND DAD WANT YOU TO COME DOWN!" She replied, aggravation clear in her voice. Connor audibly groaned and set his phone down. He unlocked and ripped his door open, following Zoe downstairs.

Evan ended up at the hospital his mom worked at, since it was closest one to the orchard. You can probably imagine how well that went.

Heidi Hansen burst into the room as Evan was getting his arm casted. 

"Evan! Are you okay? I heard you broke your arm, how did you even do that?" She asked frantically. Evan looked away nervously as the doctor finished casting his arm.

"I-I fell... out of a tree..." He lied. Well, it wasn't entirely a lie, he did come out of a tree. Besides, it's not like he was going to tell his mom how he actually broke his arm. He wouldn't be able to handle the look on her face or the lecture he would get.

"Oh... sweetie... I'm sorry I wasn't there." She murmured. Evan shook his head quickly.

"No, m-mom, it's not your fault. Y-you were working." He mumbled. "Besides, its f-fine, my..." What should he call Connor? "...friend was there t-to help me..."

"Really?" Heidi asked incredulously. "Who was it? Jared?" She asked. Evan blinked. Right, Heidi thought Jared was his only 'friend'. 

"N-no, actually, it was Connor." He mumbled. Heidi furrowed her eyebrows.

"Who's Connor?" She asked in confusion. 

"Murphy."

"Oh."

Suddenly, Evan's phone dinged. He grabbed it off the side table and opened it, revealing an Instagram notification. Whomst'nt've't the fuck? No one ever messaged him. He opened the notification, seeing who it was. 

Connoravirus: hey

Oh shit. It was Connor. Evan began to type out an attempt at a response, constantly second guessing himself. He eventually just settled for a simple reply.

Evan.Hansen17: Hi

Connoravirus: hows the arm

Evan.Hansen17: As good as it can be in this situation, I guess

Connoravirus: that's good

Evan.Hansen17: Yeah

Oh God. This got awkward fast. Luckily, Connor tried to revive the conversation.

Connoravirus: u coming to school tmr 

Evan.Hansen17: Yeah, I think so

Connoravirus: cool

Evan.Hansen17: Why do you ask?

Connoravirus: idk just making sure ur ok

Evan.Hansen17: Oh, thanks :)

Connoravirus: np 

Evan.Hansen17: Hey, I really want to thank you for helping me today

Evan.Hansen17: I'm sorry I didn't thank you earlier I guess was just distracted by everything and I just wasn't thinking

Connoravirus: shit hansen, chill

Evan.Hansen17: I'm sorry

Connoravirus: its fine- btw i gtg so ill see u tmr

Evan.Hansen17: Okay, bye

Evan turned off his phone, weakly smiling to himself. Maybe him and Connor were friends.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Small amounts of bullying I guess???

3rd Person POV

Evan walked into school the next day, nervously clutching the straps of his backpack. This was the first day at school with his cast, and to be quite honest, he was fucking terrified. Just as he got to his locker, Jared came up to him.

"Hey, Hansen!" Jared greeted rowdily. Evan sighed and looked away.

"H-hi, Jared.." He mumbled softly, opening his locker.

"Dude, what the hell happened to your arm?" Jared asked incredulously, eyeing the cast the covered Evan's arm. Evan blinked and sighed before answering.

"I-I fell out of a tree, at the orchard." He mumbled. Jared didn't even try to hold back his laughter as he quickly took the opportunity to tease Evan.

"You fell out of a tree?" He giggled. "What are you? Like, an acorn?" 

"No, Jared-" Evan rolled his eyes.

"What, did it fuck you so hard you fell off?" Jared was practically wheezing at this point, bending over from his laughter. Evan's face turn bright red he shoved Jared's shoulder.

"Sh-shut up, Jared! That's not what happened! And I don't fuck trees!" Evan defended. This only made Jared laugh harder. 

"Piss off, Kleinman, you weren't there, you don't know what happened." Connor's voice growled from behind Evan. Evan jumped and looked behind him, to see Connor glaring daggers at Jared. 

"Oh, hey Hot Topic." Jared said, finally recovering from his fit of wheezing. "Why are you coming to defend Acorn? It's not like you were there eith- wait... I know what's happening here." He said with a smirk.

"Kleinman, you don't know shit." Connor snapped. Jared chuckled. 

"So, tell me exactly how it happened. Were you guys making out in the tree and Acorn accidentally fell out?" He asked jokingly. Connor growled under his breath. "oR WERE YOU FUCKING IN THE TREE-"

"SHUT UP, KLEINMAN!" Connor barked, lifting his fist to hit Jared. Jared jumped back, knowing full well Connor would punch him if Evan wasn't trying to calm him down.

"You're such a freak..." Jared mumbled halfheartedly as he jogged away. Connor rolled his eyes in aggravation as he lowered his fist. 

"You okay, Hansen? That Kleinman kid is kind of a dick to you." Connor mumbled, walking with Evan to class. "Are you guys friends?" He asked.

"F-family friends. Which apparently is a whole different th-thing." Evan sighed. "He only hangs out with me so his mom will pay for his c-car insurance..." He mumbled, still kind of hurt over that whole situation. Connor rolled his eyes. "I know he does care about me though, hes always been there for me..." Evan mumbled.

"Still, Hansen, its rude for him to just hang out with you so his parents pay for his car insurance. That's low, even for him." Connor deadpanned. "On the topic of friends, I... see no one signed your cast.." He mumbled. Evan looked down at the pitiful, blank cast that decorated his arm.

"O-oh... yeah... I-I don't exactly have friends to sign it, so.." His voice trailed off. Connor pulled a sharpie out of his bag.

"Can I... uh- Can I sign it?" Connor asked. Evan blinked, almost not believing what his eyes were showing him. He finally smiled brightly nodded, and Connor smiled very slightly, grabbing Evan's arm. He wrote his name across the entire front of the cast, and pulled back and admired his work. Evan smiled down at his newly signed cast as Connor capped the sharpie and put it away. 

"Th-thanks, Connor." Evan said, smiling up at him. Connor smiled back.

"Don't mention it." He replied. "We should probably get to class.." He mumbled. Evan nodded and the two boys walked to class.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: None

Evan couldn't focus during English. Or history. Or any class he shared with Connor. He had way to many questions on his mind. Were they actually friends? They had never explicitly said if they were friends or not. Was Connor just pitying him after what happened yesterday? Was Connor being nice a temporary thing? What if hes just being nice to him just to beat him up? What if-

"Hansen? You good?" Connor asked gently, noticing Evan's rapid breathing as they walked up to lunch. Evan blinked repeatedly before looking at Connor.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Evan mumbled. "Connor... a-are we friends?" He asked quietly. Connor paused and stopped walking. 

"Not if you don't want to be." He eventually said. "I mean, who would?" He chuckled dryly. Evan looked up at Connor and shook his head.

"N-no! I want to your friend, Connor!" He exclaimed. "You seem really n-nice!" He tried to reassure him. Connor raised an eyebrow, small smile on his face.

"Me? 'Nice'? In the same statement? Never heard that before." He chuckled. 

"Well its true!" Evan replied, making Connor laugh. It was pure, adorable sound that he had never made Connor make. He had to say, it suited him. 

"Thanks, Hansen. You're pretty cool yourself." Connor smiled as they entered the cafeteria. Basically everyone was already there -- with the exception of the few unlucky kids who had classes or detention this period -- and the boys were barely able to slip past the crowds of students to get to their table. It had always been sort of an unspoken rule, that all of the losers of the school sat at the gross table that was in the corner, while everyone else who had friends sat with them and their clique at a different table. Usually, Connor and Evan sat on opposite sides of the table, not speaking to each other. And sometimes Jared would sit with Evan for a few minutes, chatting away about some stupid video game or one of his 'friends'.

But today, it was different.

Not only were Connor and Evan sitting together, talking, but Jared didn't even bother coming to the table to talk to Evan. 

Jared stared with a somewhat hurt expression on his face as Evan sat at the table talking and laughing with Connor. Obviously, he wasn't going to try and sit by them, since he'd probably pissed them off this morning. But seriously, what the fuck? Good for Evan that he made a friend, but it's like Evan just didn't need him anymore. And that stung more than Jared would ever like to admit. Sure, he was kind of, no, scratch that, a major dick to Evan for a long time, but it wasn't because he didn't care. He just wanted to seem like he didn't care, so he could maybe get some other friends. Yet the only other 'friends' he had treated him like human garbage. Which he was, but still, that's not a healthy friendship.

Jared tried to shake off the feeling of hurt knotting in his stomach as he went to the table with his 'friends'. If Evan didn't need him, he didn't need Evan.

"Hey guys." He greeted, sitting down beside the almighty asshole, Luke. Luke shot a look at Jared, who cowered under his glare.

"Get lost, Kleinman. We don't need to you today." Luke growled. Jared slowly stood up and began to slip away like a wounded puppy.

"Alright. Sorry." He muttered, walking away. Whenever this happened -- which it usually did -- Jared would go sit by Evan and talk to him. But he couldn't even do that now. So Jared quickly slipped away to the bathroom and locked himself in a stall. 

Evan was Jared's only true friend, and now Jared might be losing that, too.

Evan, unlike Jared, was having a great time. 

"Oh- my- G o d - Y-you did not say that-" Evan wheezed. They boys had finished their food and were now just talking. 

"You better fucking bet I did. He didn't question me again." Connor chuckled. Evan giggled, a sound that made Connor's heart melt. No homo.

"That's amazing-" Evan giggled.

"Hey Hansen?" 

"Yeah?"

"Would you wanna maybe hang out after school?"

Evan took a moment to process this information. Connor Murphy, the person everyone thought was so scary and mean, who was now is friend, actually wants to hang out with him. Evan had a megawatt smile on his face as he nodded.

"I'd- I'd love to!" He exclaimed.

"Cool, the orchard?" 

"Yeah.... that- that sounds amazing." 

Evan finally had something to look forward to after school.


	6. Chapter Six

The school day came and went and soon enough the final bell rang. Evan walked out beside Connor, immediately walking down the road, towards the orchard. The boys walked in silence for a few minutes before Connor finally broke the awkwardness in the air.

"How's the arm feeling?" He asked, gesturing to Evan's cast. Evan blinked, gingerly touching his cast. He was still getting used to it.

"As good as it can be, I guess." Evan sighed, flailing his arm a bit. "I'm still, y-y'know, getting used to the cast." He added. Connor nodded.

"Understandable." He mumbled as they got to the gate of the orchard. Connor jumped it, Evan attempting to follow, but it was a bit difficult with his cast. "Need some help?" Connor asked, reaching a hand over the gate for Evan to grab. Evan reluctantly nodded and took Connors hand, pulling himself over the gate.

The boys once again walked in silence, just observing the plant life around them. Evan accidentally looked at the tree he now knew so well, but quickly looked somewhere else. Connor quickly took notice of Evan's uncomfortable stance and lead him away from the infamous tree. They eventually found a willow tree tucked away in the far end of the orchard and sat at the base of the trees trunk.

"H-hey Connor!" Evan said. Connor looked down at him. "Wanna hear some tree facts™️?" Evan asked, excited gleam in his eye. Connor smiled fondly and nodded. How much could this kid know about trees anyway?

"Okay! W-well, Willow is deciduous tree which belongs to the family Salicaceae. This plant originates from China, but it can be found throughout the northern hemisphere. Willow trees inhabit temperate areas that provide enough moisture and direct sunlight. I-Its often found near the lakes and ponds or planted in gardens and parks because of its meaning and looks. Willow is a symbol of immortality and rebirth in China. In the other parts of the world, willow often symbolizes grief. Willow trees are associated with mysticism and superstition." 

(Okay I'm sorry I had to make Evan share some tree facts™️ for a hot second)

"Shit, dude." Connor blinked. "Where'd you learn that?" He asked.

"I just... did some research..."

"Did you research how to fuck trees, too?"

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE WORSE THAN JARED!"

Evan groaned and buried his face in his knees as Connor laughed maniacally. 

"Asshole." Evan murmured, making Connor laugh harder. (Kinky- sorry I'll show myself to the exit) Connor finally stopped wheezing as his phone went off. He picked it up opened the message. His gaze hardened as he scowled and typed an angry reply. 

Curious, Evan looked over Connors shoulder at his phone. He had messages open with his sister, Zoe. 

Zozo: You need to come home, Connor

Connoravirus: just leave me alone before i kick ur ass

Zozo: You're such a dick. You say shit like that and yet you still wonder why you have no friends

Connoravirus: fuck you 

Connor turned off his phone and quickly noticed Evan staring over his shoulder.

"What the hell are you looking at?!" He snapped. Evan jumped back and looked away.

"OhmyGodI'msorryIshouldn'thavelookedIwasjsutcuriousI'msorry-" Evan sputtered, looking anywhere but Connor's eyes. Connor realized how angry he actually sounded and quickly put an arm around the smaller boy.

"Hey, hey, it's fine. Sorry for shouting at you." Connor murmured. Evan slowly nodded, calming himself down. He found the courage to look up at Connor, who still had his arm around him.

"Wh-why were you guys bickering?" Evan asked innocently. Connor sighed, looking away.

"We just don't get along anymore." He mumbled. "She keeps annoying me about this girl she likes. Like, good for you, you have a crush, but why are you asking me of all people how to get her? I know nothing about girls." He deadpanned. Evan nodded slowly. He had liked Zoe for a long time, so why wasn't he more devastated by the news of Zoe's crush?

"Do you... do you know who she likes?" Evan asked nervously. Connor nodded.

"That one nerd you hang out with. I think her name is Alaina?"

"Alana." Evan corrected him.

"Yeah, her." Connor said. Evan nodded. He didn't know Alana that well, but he knew she was smart and she seemed somewhat nice. He could see why Zoe would like her. "Anyway, moving on." Connor broke the tense air, changing the subject.

The boys talked for a while, about any and every subject that came to mind. Eventually though, the sun was setting, creating a gorgeous array of colors across the evening sky. Evan was mesmerized.

"Woah..." He mumbled. "Its so pretty..." He murmured, staring at the beautiful scene in front of him.

"So are you-" Connor muttered. Evan's head whipped to Connor, staring with wide eyes and red cheeks. 

"Wh-what?" Evan stammered.

"I didn't say anything." Connor lied. Evan blinked, seemingly thinking he was just hearing things. Soon enough, the sun sank over the horizon and Connor stood up. "We should probably head home." He suggested, acknowledging how dark it was getting. Evan nodded, standing too.

"H-hey Connor?" Evan mumbled and the walked out of the orchard.

"Yeah?" Connor replied.

"Thanks f-for... um.. y'know, h-hanging out with me. I don't usually, uh... g-get to do stuff with people..." Evan stammered. Connor smiled slightly.

"Its not a problem, Hansen. It's what friends are for, right?" Connor replied. Evan nodded, a smile smile creeping onto his face as they walked home.

"Yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit this chapter sucked- I'm sorry, guys- the next chapter will be better, I promise-


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hehe angst :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Minor fight

Evan and Connor walked into school the next morning side by side. They were talking for a while before Connor got dragged away by his sister. Evan chuckled at them he continued to his locker, spotting Jared.

"Hey Jared!" He smiled.

"Did you have fun with Connor?" Jared asked, a sour tone in his voice. How did Jared know Evan was with Connor. He only told his mom where he was going.

"How did you-"

"I was waiting to give you ride when I saw you walking with Connor. You never told me you didn't need a ride." Jared replied, taking a textbook out of his locker.

"Oh god, Jared, I'm sorry-"

"Its fine." Jared interrupted.

"Are... you sure?" Evan asked wearily. He could usually tell when Jared was lying, and this was one of those times.

"Evan."

"Sorry... but why does it matter if I was with Connor anyway?" Evan asked, now getting a bit more annoyed than anything. Why was Jared acting so jealous?

"Because! I don't want..." Jared's voice trailed off as he tried to think of the right way to explain it.

"You don't want me to have other friends?" Evan asked accusingly.

"What? No! I just don't want him to hurt you! Or change you!" Jared replied, raising his voice slightly.

"Jared, he would never do that!" Evan exclaimed, frustration clear in his voice. 

"How do you know that?" Jared asked, looking to the floor.

"Because Connor is actually nice to me! Unlike you, who only hangs out with me for car insurance! And even when you do hang out with me, you act like a total dick!" Evan shouted, something he didn't often do.

"I don't try to be! I care about you, Evan!" Jared insisted. It was true. Jared cared about Evan more than he would ever like to admit.

"Then you have a really shitty way of showing it!" 

People were staring now due to the yelling, but at this point neither boys cared.

"Evan... I just.." Jared trailed off once more.

"You just what, Jared?" Evan snapped. Jared let out a shaky breath.

"I don't want to lose you..." He murmured.

"Lose me?" Evan laughed bitterly. "You never needed me anyway! You have other friends!" 

"Those other 'friends' treat me like I'm human garbage!" Jared cried.

"MAYBE BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE!" Evan shouted. Jared remained silent. That was uncalled for and a fucked up thing to say, and Evan knew it. He felt tears of regret from in the corners of his eyes as he began spewing out apologies. "Wait, nonono Jared! I'm so sorry I-I didn't mean it! I was just upset-"

"It's fine, Evan." He mumbled, tears of hurt and anger forming in his eyes. "You're right." 

"Jared, no!" Evan cried, reaching over to try and hug Jared, who had already began to cry. That's when Connor rounded the corner and walked over to the two boys.

"What's going o-" He began to say before Jared turned on his heel.

"Have a good life with your boyfriend, Evan." He muttered, storming away.

"Jare, he's not my boyfriend-" Evan tried to reply.

"Yeah well he might as well be! As long as you have him, clearly you don't need or want me around! And y'know what? I'm fucking thrilled for you, Evan! Maybe we can talk at lunch- OH RIGHT! We can't, you'll be hanging out with your buddy. Maybe after school? WHOOPS, SORRY! I forgot you had a date with him." Jared ranted, yelling through the waves of tears that were now falling down his face.

"Jared, please-" Evan begged, tears falling from his eyes now, too.

"NO! FUCK YOU, EVAN! Asshole..." Jared bellowed, storming down the hall and to the bathroom. This wasn't fair. Jared had been there for Evan since first grade, his only friend, just to get dumped away like this for some guy he ran into when he broke his arm. It wasnt fair to have the one person Jared had ever loved ripped away from him. Jared sat in the stall, crying until the bell signaling that second period was starting. This wasn't fair.

Evan was left in the hallway, listening to the murmurs of surrounding students as Jared stomped off. He felt tears streak his now red face as he turned around to face Connor. 

"Evan..." Connor murmured. Evan broke like a dam as he clung to Connor, sobbing into his chest. Connor hesitantly wrapped his arms around the small, fragile boy as he cried.

"Connor... I-I screwed up s-so bad!" Evan whimpered, his voice muffled by Connor's hoodie. Connor rubbed his back soothingly.

"Yeah... yeah you did..." He muttered. "Do you want me to go talk to him?" He asked. Evan looked up hesitantly.

"A-are you sure? I can-"

"Evan, neither of you are in a good state of mind to be talking to each other. I'll do it." Connor said. "Stay here." He added, stalking off the bathrooms in search of bathbomb boi.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: None

Connor walked down the narrow corridor to the boys bathroom quietly. He heard sniffling from big stall, and he immediately knew it who it was.

"Jared? Its Connor, open up." He mumbled, tapping on the door. There was a moment of silence before Connor heard a soft 'click' of the door being unlocked. He gently pushed the door open, revealing Jared, who was sitting on floor with tears falling down his face.

"What do you want?" He spat, looking at the wall. Connor sat beside him, sighing.

"Don't get your panties in a wad, I'm just here to make sure you're okay." Connor said. "I'm sorry about what Evan said. I know Evan feels awful, too."

"He should." Jared muttered. "But it's fine, I guess. I've been called worse." He sighed. "Why do you care if I'm fine or not, anyway? I thought you hated me or some shit." Jared added.

"I never hated you. You just pissed me off because you act like a sarcastic dickhead a lot of the time." Connor explained. "I care because I know that's not who you actually are." He added. Jared looked up, eyes widen slightly.

"Really?" He asked in slight disbelief.

"Yeah. You wanna tell me what's going on? You don't have to, obviously." Connor mumbled. Jared blinked back more tears. No one had asked him to talk about his feelings in a long time.

"I- uh- yeah." He mumbled. "It's just... you know Evan- I mean, obviously you know him. Anyway, I've known him since we were like, five. He's been my closest... real friend my entire life. And it turned out, eventually, after I realized I was gay, I realized that... uh..."

"Take your time, bathbomb boi." Connor smiled slightly. Jared flipped him off before he continued talking.

"I realized that I... liked Evan. I had refused to believe it at first, because, shit, why would I have a crush on Evan, of all people? The kid is a geek, and a dork, and... that's why I love him." He sighed almost dreamily. "But come freshman year, aka hell on earth, people starting making fun of both of us for being the losers. So, me being the fucking genius that I am, decided that if I stopped being nice and a friend to Evan, I would become instantly cooler. 'The Insanely Cool Jared Kleinman', if you will." He chuckled. Connor laughed. "And it turned out to be the biggest mistake of my life. The only 'friends' I got aren't real friends at all. They treat me like lm worthless. Which, I mean, I am, but..." He trailed off. Connor glared at him before flicking his forehead. "Ow! What was that for?" Jared yelped, rubbing his forehead.

"You're not worthless, asshole." Connor grumbled. "Don't say that shit. You make mistakes because you're human. That doesnt make you worthless. So don't fucking say it." He snapped. Jared blinked before nodding.

"Thanks man.... anyway. This leads us to my current situation." Jared sighed. Connor nodded understandingly.

"What's stopping you from asking Evan out?" Connor asked, a twinge of jealousy creeping into his voice. Connor didn't mean to sound jealous, I guess it just kinda came out that way. There was no way he liked Evan. Jared laughed bitterly.

"Connor." He chuckled dryly. "Look at me. Then look at Evan. He, first of all doesn't realize he's a bisexual disaster yet. Second of all, he deserves so much better than my stupid ass." Connor flicked Jared's forehead again.

"What did I say about talking shit about yourself?" He warned.

"Right, sorry. But it's true." Jared sighed. "Plus, I know he has his eyes on somebody else." He grumbled. Connor looked up, curious.

"Who?" He asked wearily. 

"Jesus, are you really that oblivious?" Jared giggled. Connor raised an eyebrow.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"He likes you, dipshit." 

Connor blinked. Evan liked him?

"No fucking way." Connor muttered.

"Dude, have you seen the way he looks at you? With such... admiration and love..." Jared mumbled. "Something I've only ever seen him give his other crush, who happened to be your sister. Holy shit, Evan is Murphy-sexual." He cackled. Connors head whipped up, staring at Jared. 

"Jared, no."

"Jared, yes."

"How can he like me if he hasn't even realized he's bi yet?" Connor asked nervously. Jared smiled sadly.

"Aw, look at you getting all hopeful and shit. You like him too." Jare said, staring at the floor.

"I-I-" Connor face turned red. "I do NOT! I have never-" He paused. "Oh shit. I'm gay for him." He sighed, leaning against the wall.

"That makes two of us." Jared sighed. "And guess who he likes back? Not The Insanely Cool Jared Kleinman, that's for sure." He laughed dryly. "Shit. I can't believe we just confessed our big gay crushes on Evan Hansen to each other."

"Me neither." Connor laughed a bit, Jared soon joining in.

"Hey Connor? I need you to promise me something." Jared said, turning his gaze to Connor. Connor hummed in response. "Promise me you'll treat him well. You'll make sure he's happy. Don't hurt him. Don't make him cry. Make sure he feels loved. I know I can't do it myself, so I need you to promise me." Jared said. Connor blinked, looking down sadly at Jared.

"Jared I-" 

"I don't need your sympathy, Murphy. I need you to promise me." Jared said seriously, holding up his pinky. "Pinky swear."

"Are you fucking serious?" Connor laughed skeptically, gesturing to Jared's pinky. Jared cracked a smile.

"Yes, just do it, asshole." He giggled. Connor smiled and interlocked his pinky with Jared's.

"I promise." He said. Jared smiled. 

"Alright enough of this sappy shit, let's go back out there and make sure Acorn doesn't have a stroke or something." He said, standing and holding out his hand to Connor. Connor grinned and took it, standing. The boys walked out of the restroom and back to Evan, who was still huddled against the locker with tears on his face. He practically jumped into Jared's arms as soon as he saw him.

"H-holy shit, Jared. Are you okay? I-I'm so sorry I-" Evan stammered. Jared hugged back before shoving Evan off of him gently.

"Chill, Acorn, it's fine, I forgive you." Jared smiled. Glancing to Connor, who was staring at Evan like he was the whole universe. Yeah, this was going to be painful for Jared. But as long as Evan ending up happy in the end, he didn't care.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: None

Evan had a realization that hit him like a bus. What's worse? He realized it while he was with Connor. They were hanging out in the orchard again after school, and they were by that same tree. But this time, for Evan at least, it just felt so different. 

Whenever Connor glanced at him with that faint peaceful smile on his face, Evan felt like melting. And when Connor laughed, it sounded like music to Evan. With every touch, even the small brushing of shoulders made Evan's face cherry red. And unfortunately, Connor took notice. 

"Hey, you alright Hansen?" Connor asked quizzically. "You're acting a little weird." He observed. Evan's eyes went wide.

"Wh-what? Nonono, I'm fine! J-just a little hot, is all." Evan stammered. "N-not saying th-that you're hot, not that y-you're not attractive, j-just I was t-talking about m-my temperature, so-" He sputtered, making Connor chuckle.

"Hansen, relax. I knew what you meant." Connor said with a small smile. Connor's smile would bring Evan to his knees if he wasn't already sitting down. Evan was slowly beginning to realize.

'This can't be happening. I'm straight. Girls. Girls. Connor. Fuck. Shit. This isn't good. This is bad. Badbadbad.'

Evan's thoughts were racing as Connor gently placed a hand on his back.

"Hansen? Evan? Ev? You good?" He asked, looking at Evan with genuine concern in his eyes. Evan stared at the grass, face reddening again.

"I-I'm fine..." He murmured.

"Are you sure?" Connor asked. 

"A-actually... can we go home? I-I have a lot on my mind right now, and I-"

"Sure, let's go. I'll walk you home, okay?" Connor cut Evan off. Evan nodded, following Connor out of the orchard. The boys walked in silence to Evan's house, Connor continuing to glance nervously at Evan every so often. Eventually the boys made it to Evan's doorstep, and they said their goodbyes.

"I'll text you later. See ya, Hansen." Connor called, walking down Evan's driveway. Evan waved.

"Bye Connor!" 

Evan raced to his room and decided to text the only person he could think of that would know how to help him. 

Evan.Hansen17: JARED

Lovthecronch: wut

Evan.Hansen17: HELP

Lovthecronch: are you being murdered 

Evan.Hansen17: N O - JUST HOLY FUCK

Lovthecronch: don't say fuck that's not allowed

Evan.Hansen17: Wh- fine but THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT

Lovthecronch: what's the issue

Evan.Hansen17: I THINK IM BI

Lovthecronch: it's about time you realized, goddamn

Evan.Hansen17: J A R ED

Lovthecronch: sorry

Evan.Hansen17: AKEJEKWOWKSJSJS I THINK IM GAY FOR SOMEONE

Lovthecronch: who

Evan.Hansen17: C O N N O R F U C K I N G M U R P H Y

Lovthecronch: we talked about using that word

Evan.Hansen17: SHUT UP AND HELP ME

Lovthecronch: how am i supposed to help you

Evan.Hansen17: YOU'RE GAY

Lovthecronch: no u

Evan.Hansen17: OH MY GOD NO I JUST MEANT YOU KNOW WHAT GUYS LIKE

Lovthecronch: you're aware I'm a virgin right

Evan.Hansen17: Y E S I JUST NEED TO KNOW HOW TO CONFESS TO HIM

Lovthecronch: "hey con im gay for you" 

Lovthecronch: it's that simple

Evan.Hansen17: …

Lovthecronch: :)

Evan.Hansen17: Fuck you

Lovthecronch: kinky

Okay, maybe Jared wasn't going to be as helpful as Evan first thought.

Lovthecronch: ok but seriously i know for a fact connor likes you back

Evan.Hansen17: Really? How do you know???

Lovthecronch: cuz he told me :>

Evan.Hansen17: Jared I stg if you're messing with me

Lovthecronch: im not! he told me he was gay for you

Evan.Hansen17: You're serious?

Lovthecronch: indeed

Evan.Hansen17: Okay so what do I do?

Lovthecronch: tell him 

Evan.Hansen17: No shit, but how am I supposed to tell him? When? Where? 

Lovthecronch: evan you're way overthinking this

Evan.Hansen17: Can you just come over and help me?

Lovthecronch: sure ill be there in 5

Evan.Hansen17: Okay

Evan smiled nervously at his phone and turned if off, waiting for Jared to show up. As soon as he got downstairs, there was an aggressive knock on the door. He raced to the door and opened it, revealing Jared.

"So, you got the big gay™️ for Connor huh?" Jared asked with a smirk, making Evan's face go bright red.

"Sh-shut up!" Evan stammered. Jared smiled almost sadly before chuckling.

"I fucking knew it." He grinned. "Anyway, did you want my help asking him out, or what?" He asked. Evan nodded quickly before dragging Jared up to his room. (Not to do that you kinky fucks) Jared laughed as Evan frantically shut the door as soon as they were in his room, even though no one else was in the house.

"What am I supposed to do?!" Evan exclaimed, pacing. "I mean, I just had my bisexual awakening, and I realized I got the big gay™️ for my closest friend. How am I supposed to deal with that?" He ranted. Jared blinked. 'Closest friend'. Ouch. 

"Well, firstly, it doesn't really matter, since we already know Connor likes you back. You can deal with it by asking him out, genius." Jared explained. "And trust me, I have a plan." He smirked. Evan sighed nervously.

~Time Skip brought to you by bathbombs :)~

. "Y-you're sure this is going to work?" Evan asked nervously, eyeing his phone on the bedside table. Jared nodded confidently.

"I'm positive. So, you're clear on what to do?" He asked.

"I text Connor and invite him over, you hide in the closet while he's here and after we confess you show yourself and- wait Jared I'm not sure if I approve of that part of the plan-"

"Great! I'm glad we're on the same page." Jared interjected, grinning. "Text him. I'll be in the closet. And if you make a gay joke, I swear-" He laughed a bit before locking himself in Evan's closet.

Evan stared at his phone, nervously playing with the hem of his shirt. He reluctantly picked up his phone and opened it, going to Connor's social media. He didnt know why they hadn't exchanged numbers yet, but he guessed they just hadn't thought about it. Evan slowly typed a message.

Evan.Hansen17: Hey

He got a response out of Connor almost immediately.

Connoravirus: hi

Evan.Hansen17: Can you come over? I need to talk to you about something important

Connoravirus: ofc i'll be there soon

Evan.Hansen17: Okay cool 

Evan wanted to scream. This was seriously happening. He was about to confess to Connor fucking Murphy.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Homophobic Parent, F Word

Connor felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He quickly fished it out, smiling when he saw the notification from Evan.

Evan.Hansen17: Hey

He grinned before typing a reply. Was this about him being uncomfortable at the orchard earlier?

Connoravirus: hi

Evan.Hansen17: Can you come over? I need to talk to you about something important

Connoravirus: ofc i'll be there soon

Evan.Hansen17: Okay cool 

Connor turned off his phone and pocketed it. He stepped out of his bedroom and raced down the stairs, only to be stopped by his lovely father.

"Where are you going?" Larry asked, looking up from the newspaper he was reading. "Your mother is making dinner." He said, frustration clear in his voice. 

"I'm going to a friend's place." Connor muttered, making Larry snort sarcastically.

"I didn't know you had friends. Unless you count your drug dealers as friends." He chuckled dryly. Connor rolled his eyes.

"Theres a lot of shit you don't know about me, Larry." He mumbled. "But it's not like you want to get to know your son anyway, right, Larry? Your faggot son?" He snapped. Larry glared at him, staying silent. "That's what I thought." Connor muttered, turning to leave.

"Connor!" Larry shouted. Connor reluctantly turned to him. "Be back by 10, faggot." He growled, a trace of a smirk on his face. Connor winced before walking out the door. He heard Cynthia yell at both him and Larry, but he ignored it. Right now he needed to get to Evan's.

After a few minutes of walking, he made it to Evan's front door. He stared at the door nervously before knocking. What if Evan was about to tell him that he was done with him? He wouldn't exactly be surprised. Who would want to be friends with the freak school shooter?

"C-Connor?" Evan's voice broke Connor from his thoughts. He didn't realize that Evan had opened the door.

"Hey, Ev." Connor mumbled. "What did you wanna talk about?" He asked. Evan sighed nervously.

"Come with me."


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: None

Evan led Connor up to his bedroom, fidgeting nervously with the hem of his shirt. The boys sat on Evan's bed in silence for a few moments.

"So... what was it that you needed to talk about?" Connor asked softly. Evan felt his face heat up a little as he remembered what he needed to tell Connor.

"Uh- w-well, it's something that- that I realized recently, a-and- um.." Evan began to say. Connor placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Take your time, Ev." Connor smiled nervously at him. Evan nodded. He inhaled sharply before speaking again.

"i'M BISEXUAL-" He blurted suddenly, covering his face shortly after. Connor blinked before breaking into a fit of giggles.

"Ev- I-" Connor chuckled. "That's great, bud. I'm gay, I can't really judge you." He informed Evan. Evan blinked and took a shaky breath before continuing.

"But that's not- not all I have to tell you-" He stammered. "I just r-recently realized I'm b-bi- and-" He felt his face get even hotter as tears pricked the corners of his eyes. Why was this so hard? (Kinky) "Connor, y-you- youweretheguythatmademerealizeIwasbi-" Evan sputtered, burying his face in his hands. Connor's eyes went wide as he stared at Evan. He felt his own face go red as he let Evan's words sink in. "I-I think I've liked you for... a long two-time, and I just- just didn't realize it.." Evan murmured. Evan's heart sank when Connor stayed silent. "I-I mean, I totally get it if you don't like me that way, and I probably just ruined our friendship and- ohmyfuckinggodI'msosorry-" 

"Wait, oh my God, Evan, no!" Connor pried Evan's hands from his face, only to find tears trailing his cheeks. Connor wiped away Evan's tears with his thumbs as he stared into the smaller boys eyes. "Ev, I like you too." Connor mumbled. Evan blinked, before a wide smile spread on his face.

"R-really?!" Evan asked incredulously, feeling tears of just sheer joy fall from his now. Connor nodded and Evan practically tackled him. He wrapped his arms tightly around Connor, pressing his lips to Connors cheek. Connor giggled slightly and pressed his forehead to Evan's.

"You missed." He stated with a small smiled. Evan blinked in confusion. "Here, let me show you." Connor leaned forward and pressed his lips to Evan's. Evan basically melted at that point, slowly starting to kiss back. Neither of the boys had much experience with kissing, but they both got the hang of it quickly.

Jared heard everything from the closet. When he heard Evan say that he liked Connor, it's like a floodgate of emotions opened up within him and he felt like breaking down. Why couldn't he be in Connor's position? Why couldn't he be kissing Evan right now? He bit back the pointless tears as he opened the closet door and stepped out, slow clapping. God, seeing Evan holding Connor, and kissing him felt like torture. He fought back his feelings as the boys quickly pulled away upon hearing Jared. 

"Kleinman? Wh-what the hell are you doing here?!" Connor stammered, face red. Jared smiled sadly at him.

"I'm being Evan's wingman, bro. I helped him get with you." He said, looking at the Tree Boi™️. Connor immediately shot Jared a sympathetic look.

"Jared, I-" Connor started to say, before Jared put a finger to his lips, signaling him to shut up. Evan blinked.

"Am I missing something?" He asked in confusion. Jared shook his head.

"Nah, Ev, it's nothing." Jared sighed. "I should probably get going... I have something to do." He lied. He never had anything to do. It's not like he had any friends besides Evan.

"Oh God, Jared wait, can I talk to you before you go?" Connor asked nervously. Jared smiled sadly again.

"Nah. It's okay, Connor. Just don't forget your promise." Jared mumbled, fighting back the tears that were welling in his eyes as he left the Hansen household.

"What w-was that about?" Evan asked, staring up at Connor. Connor blinked before looking down at Evan.

"Nothing, just something between me and Jared." He mumbled.

"Oh... okay...." Evan whispered. "What do you wanna d-do?" He asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Wanna watch a movie?"

"Yeah!"


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Major Fight
> 
> (Also skssjjssk sorry this chapter is kind of trash)

At school the next day, Connor and Evan navigated through the halls, hand in hand. Ignoring the strange looks and whispers of people around them, they made their way to their lockers quickly. Just as they took out their books for first period, there was shrill voice echoing behind them.

"CONNOR!" Zoe's voice echoed through the hallway, causing some awkward glances towards her. "Where the hell have you been? You just told dad you went to a "friend's" house, and then you don't show up at home! Mom was so fucking worried!" She angrily shouted at her brother.

"Why is it your business where I go?" Connor spat, glaring down at his sister.

"Because we thought you off getting high or something! Or maybe you fucking overdosed, and I don't know, died?!" Zoe exclaimed. Connor laughed bitterly.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you? If I died?" He asked, clenching his fist. Zoe gaped.

"Are you fucking serious, Connor?! I'm trying to prevent you from dying! I care about you! How hard is that for you to get through your thick skull?" Zoe snapped.

People were definitely watching now, everyone's eyes on the Murphy siblings. Evan was thankful their gazes weren't on him, but he still shrunk behind Connor.

"You care about me? Damn, Zozo, I didn't think we had a comedian in the family." Connor chuckled dryly.

"I'm not kidding, Connor! I care about you!"

"Yeah? Well I FUCKING HATE YOU!" Connor boomed, storming off to God knows where, leaving Zoe standing there, her wide, blue eyes filling with tears. Alana, who was among the crowd of students watching, raced up to Zoe and walked her away from the scene, mumbling reassurances to her. 

So, Evan was left there, basically glued to the lockers, listening to the murmurs of the students around him. What just happened? Earlier that morning, Connor was happy and content, and then, just a conversation with his sister made him blow up like that? It felt almost unreal.

He had seen Connor's blowouts before, sure, since he usually got into a screaming match with one of the assholes of the school or one of the teachers in the hallways of school, but this one felt different. At least to Evan, it did. It felt like Connor was in pain when he told Zoe he hated her, like he didn't actually mean it. But that didn't make sense. Why would he say it if he didn't mean it? 

Evan's thoughts were interrupted by the shrill ring of the bell, signaling the start of class. He reluctantly removed himself from the lockers and scurried off to class, trying to ignore the whispers of his peers.

The first half of the school day came and went, and Evan hadn't seen Connor since the fight, which was alarming. He anxiously made his way to cafeteria, quickly navigating himself to the loser table. Connor was sure to show up soon, right? 

And he did. Not even five minutes later, Connor stalked into the cafeteria with a blank look on his face. Everyone's attention turned to Connor as he made his way to Evan. Connor made it to the table and sat beside Evan. Not caring at this point who saw he rested his head on Evan's shoulder.

Evan decided against asking him where he had been all that time, since you saw how well that went for Zoe.

"What's wrong, Connie?" Evan asked, nervously petting Connor's hair. Connor sighed in despair.

"I'm an asshole."


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Homophobic slurs (f word), mentions of verbal abuse
> 
> Yeah this is kind of a filler chapter and it's kinda trashy so sorry about that :(

"No you're not, babe." Evan mumbled softly, gently wrapping his arms around Connor. Connor shook his head, sighing.

"Yes I am. Did you seen the blowout in the hall today? No normal person would say that to their sister." He mumbled. "I've managed to break whatever relationships with my family that I've ever had. Impressive, am I right?" He laughed dryly. Evan frowned, planting a soft kiss on Connor's forehead. 

"W-well, if it's broken, that means it can be fixed, right?" Evan proposed. Connor smiled fondly at his precious boyfriend.

"I wish it was that easy, Hansen. I really do." He murmured. "But I think it's too far gone now." He sighed. Evan looked at Connor sadly.

"Just because it's not easy doesn't mean it's impossible." Evan stated. Connor blinked, wide eyed. "And if Zoe cares about you, like she said, she would probably find it sweet if you apologized to her." He added.

"I.... guess you're right..." Connor mumbled, taking his head off of Evan's shoulder. 

"What about your parents?" Evan asked. "You said you had issues with your whole family..." He trailed off. Connor looked down at the floor.

"Well, my mom, Cynthia... isn't the worst... she tries.. but usually she just takes Larry's side in everything." He muttered. "Larry, my... dad... he's mildly homophobic, so you can imagine how great our relationship is. We get into screaming matches a lot and he usually just ends it by calling me a slur or something, like-"

"Fags!" Someone in the cafeteria shouted towards Connor and Evan. More than likely, it was Luke, the almighty asshole as mentioned in a previous chapter. 

"Like that." Connor finished. Evan had tears glistening in the corners of his eyes now, because his boyfriend doesn't deserve that. "Ev, hey, don't cry. It's okay." Connor murmured, gently rubbing Evan's face with his thumbs. "I'm used to it." He mumbled.

"That's not something you should have to get used to... that's... that's awful, Connor... I-I-" Evan sniffled, cuddling against him gently. Connor held Evan closely, not really caring about the many homophobic slurs that were being thrown at them now.

"It's okay, baby. But we're gonna make it better, okay? You and me. Like you said, what's broken can be fixed, right?" Connor reassured him, gently kissing the top of his head. Evan looked up and smiled tearfully before nodding.

"Yeah."


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goddamnit this chapter sucked too I'M SORRY I'M TRYING TO GET BACK ON SOME SORT OF PLOT SISJSKAOWKWPWKW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: None

"Zoe!" Connor called down the hallway, Evan following right behind him. He was finally able to get Connor to try and talk to Zoe, even if it took some pushing. She turned around, and upon seeing Connor, her eyes narrowed.

"What do you want? I thought you hated me." She spat, voice full of venom. Evan winced, but Connor just stood there, seemingly unfazed.

"I... wanted to apologize." Connor muttered. Zoe stared for a moment, her mouth going slightly agape. Connor rolled his eyes. "Don't act so surprised. I know when I do stupid shit." He said. "But I usually don't admit to it. First time for everything, I guess." 

Zoe continued to stare, not knowing what to say. Connor never apologized, why was he suddenly starting now? She then noticed Evan, who was essentially hiding behind Connor. He must have convinced him to apologize.

"One apology?" She asked. "One apology for all the shit you've-"

"Yeah. I know it's not enough. But I'm sorry for all of it. Even when you were being a bitch and deserved some of the shit I did, I know i was overreacting most of the time. I'm sorry. Do you forgive me or not?" He blurted out the last bit, looking to Evan for reassurance, who nodded with a smile.

"I- um..." Zoe mumbled, thinking what to say. "I... appreciate the apology? I don't... I don't forgive you fully, yet-"

"Understanable." Connor sighed.

"But... maybe we can try to... get close again." Zoe finished. Connor smiled gently, but quickly masked it. 

"Cool." He said. Zoe nodded, before turning the leave the school.

"See you at home, fuckface!" She called behind her, laughing a bit.

"Whatever, shithead!" He shouted back, smiling slightly. Evan looked confused. "They're terms of endearment." Connor confirmed. Evan blinked, but shrugged it off nonetheless.

"Um... okay... can we go to the orchard?" Evan asked. Connor nodded, smiling and taking his hand. Evan grinned and the boys walked out if the school and to the orchard.


	15. Authors Note

H E H 

So uh

I haven't exactly been good about updating this on a schedule and I wanted to apologize- so yeah..

I'm sorry?

Also the plot on this like went and yeet-skeeted out of the building and I apologize for that, too- 

But fear not, I'll be getting it back on a decent plot soon, you know, with one sided Kleinsen and Evan yeeting out of trees and shit, so yeah

Thanks for reading this shitty fanfic, it really means a lot that people actually think this is good-

That's all I wanted to say. I'll get the next chapter out soon.

Lots of love,

~Gracie


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah I updated
> 
> This is just a fluffy filler chapter to help with getting back onto the plot

Evan walked alongside Connor down the street and to the orchard. Connor held his hand gently, still getting used to the fact that holy shit he has a boyfriend. The boys slowly made it to the orchard, climbing over the gate.

"Connie?" Evan asked, looking up at him as they walked through the golden field. Connor hummed in reply. "I need... I feel like I need to tell you something..." He said, his voice barely above a whisper. Connor looked at Evan, worry glazing his features.

"Okay baby," He said, sitting with Evan under the willow tree. "What's on your mind?" He asked. Evan squirmed nervously.

"I'm- I'm not sure how to properly say this. It's... now that I think about it, it's probably too soon, I'm sorry, justforgetIsaidanything-" 

"Evan! Hey, look at me!" Connor gripped the smaller boy's shoulders, noticing how shaky he was. "Ev, im sure whatever you want to say isn't too soon." Connor assured him, kissing his forehead. Evan took a shaking breath and looked to the side.

"It's just... I've felt this way, for a while, I think? I've just kinda stomped the feelings down, and... now I feel like I just need to get it out and tell you..." Evan mumbled. "I mean, obviously, we're boyfriends now, but at the time when I- I fell from the tree, and you found me... Connor, I knew I loved you. And now I realize that I have for a while. I love you, Connor Murphy." Evan stammered out, face flushing. "God, was that too bold? I'm sorry, you probably think I'm obsessed with you now, I'm-"

Connor cut Evan's rambling off with a kiss.

"I love you too, Evy." Connor smiled, pulling Evan into his arms. Evan grinned, hugging Connor tightly.

"Heh, I guess you can say when I let go, I was just falling for you, huh?" Evan giggled. Connor smiled fondly, chuckling.

"Yeah." He said kissing Evan's forehead, who's cheeks turned red.

"Jesus, Connor, if you keep kissing me like that, I'll be blushing forever." Evan mumbled, giggling and Connor began showering him in kisses. "sToP iT!" Evan squealed, trying to shove Connor away.

The boys were content in each other's arms for the night.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woah I'm updating :0
> 
> ksjsiehewksjsbwks this is kinda angsty
> 
> And by kinda I mean very
> 
> Trigger Warnings: Homophobia, Homophobic slurs, bullying, Jared gets hurt,,

Weeks went by. Evan and Connor only got closer, but the more they hung out and showed affection in the hallways, the more slurs were thrown at them. Connor usually fought back, and made their tormentors run away like lost puppies, but he just couldn't today.

"Good morning, pansies!" Luke snickered menacingly. He and his fellow goons had followed Connor and Evan into the school and were now parading around the school to shout mean shit at them.

"Fuck off, Luke." Connor growled, holding Evan's hand tightly. He knew Evan was getting upset by the way he held Connor's hand so tight his knuckles were white.

Jared was in the back of Luke's group. He hated what was happening. He hated it. Not just because he was gay, but because they were going after the only two people he's ever truly cared about.

"You too scared to fight back, you fairy?" Luke taunted, getting into Connor's face. His goons snickered.

"I'm not scared of you, Luke. I could knock you out with my fucking pinkie finger." Connor snapped. Luke's cocky smirk faltered, but only for a moment.

"Then do it, fag!" He shouted.

"Luke, you- you need to stop." Jared piped up from the back of the group. Luke's head whipped around and he walked towards Jared. Jared took a quick step backward.

'Oh fuck.' Jared thought. 'This is the day I die.'

"What did you just say, Kleinman?" Luke growled. Jared gulped before speaking up again.

"I said you need to stop. You're being a dick." Jared spat, trying not to sound as scared as he felt. Luke was a few inches taller than him, and he definitely had more experience fighting than Jared did. 

"You really want to go against me, Jared?" Luke snapped. "I dragged you to popularity from the ground up. And you want to back up these fucking f*gg*ts?" He grabbed Jared by the collar of his shirt.

"They are not fags, Luke. Leave them alone." Jared growled, pushing Luke back. Yup, Jared was going to get murdered in the middle of the corridor.

Connor and Evan exchanged a worried look as Luke went back up to Jared. Luke grabbed Jared by the back of his head and aggressively slammed Jared's head into the lockers. 

"JARED!" Evan shrieked, tears filling his wide eyes. Connor let go of Evan's hand, f l y i n g onto Luke. To say Connor was livid would be an understatement. Sure, Jared may be a dick at times, but Connor still cared about him. He hated to admit it, but Jared might have been one of his best friends.

Connor pounded his fist into Luke's face, and he was fairly certain he broke his nose. Evan had collapsed next Jared, hugging him tightly. Jared was okay, thankfully, just really dizzy, and was bleeding a little bit. 

"I'm okay, Ev, I'm okay..." Jared murmured softly as Evan cried into his shoulder.

Connor had to be yanked off of Luke by three teachers, and he had to be held back so that he didn't jump back on top of him again. 

Luke, Connor, Jared, and Evan were all brought to the principal's office.


End file.
